Love Triangles, Schemes and Twists are in the Air!
by Kgirl1
Summary: It's Valentine's Day! But not quite everyone is being truthful about their relationship "status." A sweet, yet unseasonal, rom- hopefully com. Characters: BF5 minus Tezz and AJ. Tezz is Forever Alone! XD
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah, I know, Valentine's Day, I'm sooooo original!**

**XD Come on! How could I resist…**

**Possible hints of Vergura?**

**Possible hints of STAGURA?**

**StanxAgura banter (SCORE!)**

**Zoom and Sherman bein' all cute with their girlies!**

**And finally….Spinner's loneliness. XDD ENJOY!**

"Aw, love is in the air!" Stanford mocked Spinner, who was spreading a heart shaped cookie with gobs of pink frosting.

"Hey, Agura made them, I'm just here to frost them!" He reminded. "Well…this one, anyway."

"Spinner! What did I tell you about touching those?" Agura sighed in exasperation.

"Uh….to not to." He grinned sheepishly through gooey pink teeth.

"Well, I guess one won't matter _now_." She shot at him.

"Geez, someone's feeling lonely." Spinner muttered. "Ow!" He exclaimed as the frosting lid pegged the back of his head.

"You're the one to talk. You don't exactly have a girlfriend coming up tomorrow either!" She pointed out.

"True, true, looks like we're the singles this year." Stanford added nonchalantly, though he was a bit disappointed.

"Oh, shush, you have Grace." Agura rolled her eyes, frosting the cookies.

"Oh, sure, because she's just head over heels for me!" Stanford said sarcastically.

"It's someone." Agura shrugged.

"Oh, I see, you're lonely, aren't you?" Stanford made a pouty face. "Poor Aguwa doesn't have anywody special to spend Valentine's Day wid, ohhhhh!"

"Hey Stan?"

"Yeah?" Stanford turned around.

"Catch."

"OW! YOU THREW THE WHOLE CAN!"

"Guys, quit fighting! Everything needs to be perfect for tomorrow!" Vert rushed in, looking harried.

"Yeah, yeah, Mr. I-have-a-date." Stan grumbled.

"Stanford…" Agura warned.

"You know, maybe I'm depressed!"

"Oh please, I'm single too!"

"Gee, that's a real shocker!"

"Boy, do you wanna g-"

"Guys!" Vert pleaded.

"You want some cookies, make 'em yourself! You aren't getting insulted by Zippy the Pinhead over here!"

"Stanford, be nice to Agura, it's Valentine's Day!"

"Oh, why don't I just go buy her a BOUQUET OF ROSES!"

"Aw, I'd love that, Stan! As long as you don't split it between me AND YOUR MOTHER!"

"Ho snap! Something's about to go doooooowwwwwwnnnnn!"

"Oh, Spinner, you bet it i-"

"GUYS!" Vert stopped them. "Stan, why don't you leave so Agura can finish?"

"Fine, she was contaminating the airspace anyway."

"Nerr!" Agura stuck out her tongue.

"NERR!"

"NYERR!"

"NYER-NAH-NYAH-NYAH-NERR!"

"NYE-"

"Stanford..."

"I'm going."

"Thank you." Agura sighed.

"Sure." Vert grinned. "Need any help?"

"Nah, you go get ready for your girlfriend." Agura managed to say with a smile.

"Alright. Thanks." Vert said, turning to go.

"Yup." Agura sighed.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**THE NEXT DAY…**

A car pulled up to the garage. Sage had agreed to everyone having their girl/boyfriends over on one condition: They kept to the upper level.

"Whose girl?" Sherman asked their group.

"Definitely not mine." Zoom shook his head. "Niki's flight's delayed."

"Looks like we're about to find out…" Stanford commented as the driver's side door opened.

"Oh, that's mine." Vert grinned.

"Vert-eeeee!" The girl squealed, running across the desert and jumping into his arms. "I missed you so _much_!" She exclaimed, pecking a kiss onto his lips. And then another, until finally the two didn't even bother pulling away as their tongues frolicked. Spinner coughed awkwardly, and Vert blushed.

"Uh, guys, this is Brittany." He introduced, pulling away. 'Brittany' gave an annoyingly perky wave, and Agura studied her. The cleavage-friendly black tank top barely met the belt loops of her already low-slung jeans and revealed a few inches of flat, tan stomach, which Agura had already noted Stanford and Zoom giving much attention. Honey-blonde hair that hung in perfect curls, big blue eyes and a flawless complexion. Agura rolled her eyes. She had personally expected a bit more than going for the hot ones from Vert, but clearly this wasn't the case.

"Hiiii!" Brittany exclaimed. "It's so cool to be here!"

"A better word would be _hot_." Zoom snickered, and Spinner nudged him.

"Isn't your girlfriend flying in in a few hours?" He hinted.

"I can't seem to remember." Zoom winked at Brittany, who giggled.

"Sorry, sweetheart, but I'm out of your league."

"_Little_ league." Stanford snorted, making Agura crack a smile.

"So, Stan, your girlfriend was coming too, right?" Spinner gave a grin that let everyone know he didn't believe the Brit had a girlfriend, much less had even dated.

"Ye-yeah, but…uh, she…her flight got cancelled!" He stammered.

"Oh _really_? What a shame…" Spinner said, with exaggerated concern. "Why?"

"A….hurricane." Stanford blurted.

"That's funny, I didn't see anything about that on the news this morning." Zoom snickered.

"Ah-ha-ha." Stanford stuck out his tongue as a second car pulled up to the garage.

"Oh, that's Rachel." Sherman remarked, opening the driver's door as his girlfriend stepped out.

"Sherm!" She exclaimed happily, barely wrapping her arms around the Cortez's torso.

"Hey." Sherman beamed, and Agura smiled to see the younger Cortez so happy. "Guys, this is my girlfriend, Rachel."

"Hi, Rachel." Everyone waved.

"Zoom, is Niki coming or not?" Spinner pointed out.

"I told you, her flight's running late!" Zoom rolled his eyes. "I'm gonna go pick her up. See ya soon."

"Alright, Agura, can you show Rachel and Brittany their rooms?" Vert asked.

"Sure." Agura nodded, leading the girls inside the garage. Special rooms had been made for them on the upper level, per Sage's request.

"So, you guys will be right across the hall from Sherman and Vert, and-"

"Uhm, can I like, get some help with this?" Brittany huffed, dragging two ungainly suitcases behind her.

"Sure." Agura said with a false grin, yanking the luggage into the room.

"So, no one coming for V-day, huh?" Brittany cocked her head sympathetically.

"Not this year." Agura replied, forcing cheerfulness into her tone though all she really wanted to do was tear the girl's blonde extensions right out.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll find someone." Brittany said, giving Agura the once-over. "You know, eventually." Agura raised an eyebrow but held her tongue.

_She'll only be here for a few days._

"Well, I'm gonna go help Rachel." She finished.

"Wait, can you send Vert in here?" Brittany interrupted.

"Sure, what for?" Agura asked with forced politeness.

"That's none of your business." The blonde smirked.

"Okay." Agura rolled her eyes. "And no being in each others rooms after eleven. Group policy."

"I was NOT going to-"

Agura triumphantly slammed the door on her.

"Hey, Vert, Brittany says she needs you in her bedroom, ASAP." She called loudly as she walked by, purposefully phrasing the words and making the guys snicker. Vert blushed a bit.

"Don't worry, I told her about the rules." Agura comforted sarcastically. Yes, on the mean side, but she had reason to be upset!

"Hey, guys, this is Niki!" Zoom called, pulling into the garage with a dark-haired girl on the back of the Chopper.

"Hey hey!" Niki smiled, hopping off and giving Zoom a cute peck on the cheek. "I missed you, Zoomy!"

"Zoomy?" Spinner snickered. "Nice."

"You're just jealous." Zoom rolled his eyes as he hugged Niki.

"Hey, it's almost dinnertime." Sherman appeared from the hall with Rachel on his arm. "Should we gather everyone up and head for Zeke's?" A chorus 'Sure's' and 'What's Zeke's?' answered his question, and the team set off.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Oh my God, how can you even _eat_ all that?" Brittany exclaimed at Sherman and Spinner, still picking at her one piece of pepperoni.

"It's a Cortez thing." Vert laughed, reaching for a napkin. "Here, you have something on your cheek."

"OhmyGod, where?" Brittany panicked.

"Don't worry, I got it." Vert said smoothly, kissing her lower lip.

"Oh…I get it!" Brittany giggled. Agura found herself looking at Stanford, and the two exchanged a gesture that could have been translated as "BARF."

"So Vert, tell us how you and Brittany met." Stanford leaned in to fill the awkwardness, shooting Agura a look that said "this should be good."

"Well, we, uh…" Vert seemed lost, and Brittany stepped in.

"In high school. He was the quarterback, I was the head cheerleader. Cute, right?" She smiled, leaning her head on Vert's shoulder.

"Adorable." Stanford grinned with full sarcastic enthusiasm, then turning to Agura and pretending to gag. She covered a small smile.

"Well, what about you and Rachel, Sherman?" He inquired.

"Lab partners." They both replied at the same time, then smiled softly at each other.

"Aw." Agura murmured, and Vert looked up at her for a second, then trying to hide it turned his head.

"And Zoom?" Stanford finished.

"I went to the O.F.F. too." Niki said. "Me and Zoom…kinda ran away together…" They both grinned sheepishly.

"Awwwwwww." Stanford cooed sarcastically. Agura nudged him.

"Come on, Stan, that is pretty sweet." She reminded him, and again, just for a brief second Vert looked hurt.

"I suppose, you know, if you lived in a fairytale." He shrugged.

"Stanford!"

"Hey, I have a right to share my opinion! This _is_ America!"

"That doesn't give you the right to be rude about other people's romance, just because YOU'VE never had one!"

"Please, I've had too many girlfriends to count."

"What, they didn't teach you the number zero in preschool?"

"Oh-ho-ho, SNAP!" Spinner exclaimed gleefully.

"Gosh, speaking of cute, you two are a-_dorable_!" Brittany clapped. "You're like, a total couple!"

"Me-Me and _him?_"

"How dare you even suggest such an absur-"

"Yeah, no kidding!"

"Why would she even _think_-"

"I don't know! I mean, no offense, but-"

"No, no, I agree!"

"Just…"

"EW!" They both finished, identical expressions on their faces.

"See? You even, like, talk together!" Brittany exclaimed. "Vert, aren't they just so _cute?_"

"Ah…." Vert stammered, knowing his response could cause either an angry Agura, or an unhappy Brittany. He could probably go without kisses tonight, but his arms, he would need.

"I-I dunno." He shrugged.

"Good choice." Stanford muttered, while Brittany pouted.

"I still think you two should date."

"Well, gee, look at the time." Agura stood rapidly. "I'm beat; see you guys at the garage."

"Yeah, same." Stanford nodded, following her.

"Aw, let us know if you want some _alone time_." Brittany called smugly, and Agura rolled her eyes.

"Is it just me, or do you despise her?" She asked once they exited the diner.

"With a passion, love." Stanford replied. "Uh, you don't think we should…."

"No, no, definitely not!" Agura hastily assured him. "Uhm…do yo-"

"Oh, nuh-uh." Stanford stopped her.

"Okay, good." Agura sighed.

"Ugh. Rachel and Niki I can stand, but Brittany? Who knew Vert would go for such a cheerleader?" Stanford grumbled. "I mean, did you see them? Someone's getting a blowjob tonight."

"Stanford!" Agura exclaimed.

"Bet you ten bucks." He muttered. Agura considered this.

"No!"

"You just think I'm right!"

"Well….okay, never mind! Besides, Vert knows the rules." She assured herself.

"Yeah, and he knows how to bend them, too. I mean, come on, we've both done it!"

"Only because Spinner thought it would be funny to slip vodka into the water filter! And that was one night! Everyone was sneaking around, especially you and-"

"I WAS DRUNK AGAINST MY WILL; LET IT GO!"

"I told you guys the water tasted funny."

"Oh yeah, you were the only sober one, weren't you?"

"Unfortunately for me, Vert wasn't…"

"Ha! I remember that now!"

"Stan, you were like that too, except it wasn't outside MY door!"

"Oh, don't be pointing fingers, you're the one who actually let Vert in!"

"I didn't mean to, I thought he had left!"

"So, how far did you guys even go in there?"

"Ha, depends who you ask."

"Oh, come on!"

"Stanford, let it go."

"Fine, I'll ask Vert!"

"Oh, sure, because he would LOVE to relive that experience!"

"…OhmyGod, please tell me you're being sarcastic!"

"Don't worry, Stan, he basically collapsed as soon as he got in."

"Yeah, he was pretty thirsty that night."

"Oh, God, I know, I almost took you guys to the ER!"

"Aw, we were fine." Stanford shrugged as they pulled in. "So, how long are the girls gonna be here? I won't be able to sleep if those two are bangin' all over the walls!"

"Stanford, please." Agura rolled her eyes. "Niki has to fly back tomorrow afternoon, Rachel's going to stay for two days, and Brittany…didn't say."

"Wonderful." Stanford groaned.

"Come on, tomorrow's Valentine's Day! I mean, sure, I'm getting nauseous just watching them, but-"

"Nauseous from what, jealousy?" Stanford raised an eyebrow, and she light-heartedly shoved him.

"I'm just wondering! I mean, you probably thought Vert was 'different' from most guys," Stanford cooed in a high-pitched voice. "And now, he's dating his blonde, high school cheerleader sweetheart. How frustrating, hmm?"

"Stanford, go to bed, I don't like Vert nor did I ever think that." She rolled her eyes. "GoodNIGHT."

"Fine, fine, sweet dreams and all that." He muttered. "Wait…" Agura turned her head. "Since we have nothing better to do, and are gonna be stuck in this love-pit for a few days, do you want to go see a movie?"

"A movie?" She stepped towards him.

"Yeah. There's new horror flick out; romance free." He offered.

"Okay." Agura considered this. "But this isn't a date."

"Oh, of course not."

"And you're buying the popcorn."

"Fine, if you get drinks."

"How do you feel about Icees?"

"They're delicious. Extra salt and butter on the popcorn?"

"Of course."

"Then let's go."

"Let's."


	2. Chapter 2

**DANG! Overwhelming response to Stagura! XD I do typically write Vergura, but I might actually write a fic about them now! **

**Pffff…..Who are we kidding? XD But there is a sad lack of those fics, probably because they're seen more as a brother/sister relationship. ANYWAY, as for Vert dumping Brittany…Well, we'll see? BEGGING AND PMs WILL NOT MAKE ME REVEAL MY SECRETS, BUT NICE TRY, GUYS. XD**

**(She's kind of a bitch though, right?)**

Around eleven, the Reverb pulled back into the garage. The initial sight wasn't surprising, but the entire team was shocked when Agura, as well as Stanford, exited the sports car, not to mention in good moods!

"Where'd you guys go?" Vert asked, cocking his head.

"T-to see a…a movie!" Stanford barely gasped out through laughter.

"I thought you were going to that new horror flick?" Spinner questioned.

"S-Sold out!" Agura recovered her breath. "So we caught a comedy instead. It wasn't bad."

"Not bad? Such disrespect, for only the greatest movie of all time!" Stanford chided.

"Please, you said that about the flick you saw last week." Agura reminded him.

"Yes, but times change." Stanford winked.

"Charmer." Agura rolled her eyes, nudging him.

"Yes, _isn't he_?" Brittany remarked slyly, causing Agura to roll her eyes.

"Whatever. See you guys tomorrow." She waved, making for her room.

"Wait, Agura?" Vert called behind her. Agura turned.

"Yeah?"

"Uhm…do you….uh…." He seemed lost for words, biting his lip anxiously. "Can you show me how to make those heart-shaped pancakes for tomorrow?" Vert blurted. Agura eyed him; he seemed awfully nervous to ask such an easy question.

"Don't worry; I got it." She assured him.

"Okay." Vert sighed. "Ah..." He ran a hand through his hair. "How was the movie?"

"Uhm, good." She nodded.

"Good." He said. "Uh, night."

"Night." Agura said, glad to end the awkward conversation. _What was this holiday doing to them? He had only asked about pancakes!_

_Or was there possibly something more?_

She shook the thoughts out of her head; deciding to worry in the morning.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Night Ray." Sherman said softly as he stood in the doorway of Rachel's room.

"Night Sherm." She grinned as he kissed her forehead.

"Ugh, this rule is stupid!" Brittany stamped her foot down the hall, leaving a heel-shaped imprint in the carpet. "Why can't we sleep together? I mean, it's not like we're gonna _do_ anything!" She whined.

"Rules are rules, love." Stanford pretended to sound sympathetic as he glided by.

"Fine." Brittany crossed her arms, retreating into her room with a slam of the door.

"Night Zoomy." Niki grinned.

"Night, Nic. I can't wait to give you your present tomorrow." Zoom smiled.

"Oh, you shouldn't have gotten me anything!" Niki waved her hand. "…But, out of curiosity, does it rhyme with _kewelry_?"

"You'll see…" Zoom winked, slipping into his bedroom.

"Ugh!" Niki laughed, turning in herself. Each door was shut as the hall fell silent. Agura lay in her bed, thinking. Typically, the team would say goodnight to each other, one-by-one, in an order no one dared disrupt. She sighed; love really had a way of screwing things up. As soon as she finished the thought, she heard tapping coming from the side of the wall next to her; Vert's room.

_Long-long-short._

_Long-long-long._

_Long-long-long._

_Long-short-short._

_Long-short._

_Short-short._

_Long-long-short._

_Short-short-short-short._

_Long._

_Short-long._

_Long-long-short._

_Short-short-long._

_Short-long-short._

_Short-long._

Morse code.

_Goodnight, Agura._

Agura smiled; he hadn't forgotten. She rose, finding the wall on the other side of the room and beginning a message to Zoom.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Ughh…." Niki yawned. "It's so early…" She groaned as Zoom dragged her through the garage.

"Come on, I wanna show you something." Zoom persuaded, pulling her outside to the glorious sunrise. Niki was awestruck as pinks and oranges overcame the crystal blue, the sun just peeking over the horizon.

"Happy Valentine's Day." Zoom whispered, pressing a box into her hand. Niki kissed him, then placed it on the ground next to her.

"Aren't you going to open it?" Zoom looked hurt.

"No." She shook her head wistfully, sitting on the desert sand. "Because this day couldn't get any better."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Hey, Rachel?" Sherman called from his room. "Ca-can I get your opinion on a project I've been working on?"

"Sure." Rachel shrugged, stepping in. "Where is it?"

"It's a new substance, kind of like lemon juice. It can be used for secret codes, but I have to turn off the lights." Sherman explained.

"Okay." Rachel nodded as he flicked the switch. Suddenly, in glowing, glittery pink and red, the wall read…

_Happy Valentine's Day, Rachel! Love, Sherm _3 **(heart, because there is no typing key for a heart).**

"Awwww, Sherm!" Rachel squealed as he turned the lights back on. "You have to tell me, what chemicals are in this?"

"Here, I made you your own, so we can write messages to each other." Sherman grinned bashfully.

"Well…" Rachel took the container from him, dipping her finger in the substance and tracing it along the wall. She then proceeded to turn off the lights.

_Love you too._

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Agura awoke to the sounds of Rachel's squeal. Groaning a bit, she was surprised to find a sweet scent in the air. Agura flipped on the lights, temporarily blinding her until she could discern the objects on her floor.

A single pink rose.

A box of chocolates.

And the most shocking, a large bouquet of red roses, sitting in a vase by her bedside.

"What the…" Agura murmured, starting with the bouquet. After a thorough search, she found no identification, and moved on to the singular pink rose.

_Agura, pink means friendship! I know it's not your favorite, but I hope you have a great Valentine's Day. –Sherm_

And then in more feminine scrawl, _Rachel approves this message. :) _

Agura smiled to herself. Good old Sherman. Next was the chocolate, in a heart-shaped box with a red clearance tag on the side, obviously left there on purpose as the candy was from Stanford.

_Agura, only six dollars! Great deal, huh? Enjoy your day!_

_Your FRIEND, Stanford Isaac Rhodes, III. _

Agura grinned, the pondered the bouquet. She could have Sherman take a look at it later, fingerprint samples, etc, but she would personally rather daydream about the giver versus disappointment.

"OhmyGod!" Brittany exclaimed, two doors down. Agura groaned, but couldn't resist listening.

"Why did you get _pink_ roses?" She demanded. Agura peered around the door, to find a somewhat puzzling scene. Vert stood in front of Brittany, who was holding a bouquet of pink roses with a look of disgust on her face.

"I-I thought pink was your favorite color!" Vert defended helplessly.

"Pink! Pink means _friendship!_" Brittany screeched. "Are you breaking up with me? On _Valentine's _Day?"

"No, no I-"

"Then why _pink_? Everyone knows you get RED roses! God, Vert!" She huffed, throwing the bouquet on the ground. Though amused, Agura couldn't help but cringe on the look of horror on Vert's face, as Brittany stamped a slipper-clad foot onto the flowers.

"And _that_'s what I think of your PRESENT!" She exclaimed, slamming the door on him. Agura's heart went out to Vert, who simply looked down as he gathered the torn remains of what was supposed to be a kind gesture. Thankfully, everyone else was either busy with their dates, or still asleep, so no one had witnessed the rejection.

"Uhm, hey…" Agura began as she helped him collect the flowers.

"You saw that?" Vert groaned, and she nodded.

"I'm sorry." Agura said, actually meaning it.

"You're not the one who stomped all over these." Vert managed a grin, but Agura saw right through it. "So pink really means friendship, huh?" Agura winced and nodded, and Vert facepalmed.

"You can still make it up to her…" Agura tried.

"How?" Vert groaned.

"Do something romantic. Take her out to dinner, buy her some jewelry, I don't know." Agura shrugged, though she could have rattled off her dream date on the spot.

"I dunno…I'm not so good with that stuff." Vert said uneasily.

"It's easy. Just…hmm…" Agura pondered. "Hold on." She hurried to her room, grabbing stationery. "Write her a note, to apologize, then invite her to that fancy restaurant downtown. She'll…She'll love it." Agura sighed.

"Wow, thanks." Vert took the envelope.

"Oh, wait…" Agura quickly plucked a red rose from the dozen she had found that morning. "Put this on it."

"Where'd you get this?" Vert asked casually.

"Oh, found it on my floor. Probably Spinner or something." Agura waved a hand, as if to say it was no big deal, but in truth she hated to give even a twelfth of the kindest thing anyone had ever done for her on Valentine's Day away to someone else's girlfriend, ESPECIALLY Vert's.

"Oh, cool." Did he look hurt? For just a brief second there? No, he couldn't have…Agura shook her head.

"Yeah, well, I'm gonna go make breakfast. Uh, good luck." She finished, quickly leaving.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Oh, yum, pancakes!" Zoom exclaimed, entering the kitchen with Niki.

"Aw, they're pink!" Rachel added, filing in behind them with Sherman on her arm.

Soon, everyone had met in the kitchen.

"OhmyGod, cute!" Brittany, apparently having made up with Vert as he head seemed permanently glued to his shoulder, exclaimed as she loaded the pink hearts onto her plate. "Were these like, on sale at Cub or something?"

"I made them, actually." Agura replied coolly.

"Oh." Brittany shrugged, grabbing a fork.

"Don't you want syrup?" Spinner asked as his pancakes slowly drowned in the amber liquid.

"Ohmygross, no!" Brittany exclaimed. "That stuff is _loaded_ with carbs."

"Okay." Spinner shrugged.

"Because, like, I totally don't need anymore of those." Brittany added, waiting for a compliment.

"If you say so." Spinner replied, knowing her game and refusing to play it.

"I mean, I'm like, so fat already, so…" She tried once more for the praise.

"Brit, you're perfect." Vert kissed her cheek, throwing an arm around the blonde.

"Aw, shucks." Brittany pretended to blush. Agura held back her gag reflex.

"So, what's on the schedule for today?" Spinner asked the group, when Vert's watch beeped.

"Uh, I need to go, uh, feed my fish." He stuttered. Sage had adjusted their watches so that only Vert would be alerted; to make things less suspicious. "Be right back."

"Vert has a fish?" Brittany wondered aloud.

"Yeah, didn't you know that?" Agura found herself snapping.

"Well, I can't know _everything _about hi, can I?" Brittany rolled her eyes.

"As his girlfriend, shouldn't you?" Agura challenged.

"Oh, 'cause you do? What kind of fish does he have?"

"Goldfish."

"Named?"

"Nemo."

"For how long?"

"Since fifth grade."

"OhmyGod, it lived that long?" Niki butted in, unintentionally breaking the fight. "Uh, sorry."

"No problem." Brittany grinned, Cheshire-cat-style, then shooting Agura a look that seemed more on the female-dog side. Agura simply rolled her eyes.

"Hey, guys." Vert returned to the kitchen.

"How was Nemo?" Brittany asked smugly.

"How'd you know his name?" Vert cocked his head. Brittany sunk into her chair. Of course, she would probably never know that "Nemo" was simply an alibi they had concocted, and Agura certainly wouldn't be the one to tell her.

"Uh, anyway, I need Spinner, Sherm, Zoom and Stanford. We have to run a quick errand. You girls just finish breakfast; we'll be back before you know it." Vert said, as his teammates hurried out.

"Wait, Vert?" Agura hissed, joining them in the hallway. "Why not me?"

"I need someone to stay here, and frankly, you're the only single one I trust." Vert admitted. Agura sighed, trying to think of a nicer way to say…

"DON'T LEAVE ME HERE WITH YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"

But instead she held her tongue, slipping back to the kitchen to flip another batch of pancakes.

"Anyone want some more?" She asked, and Niki waved a hand.

"I'm good, thanks." Brittany said, sounding strangely polite. "Hey, Agura, can I get your help with something?"

"Sure." Agura replied, internally rolling her eyes. Brittany probably just couldn't find her mascara.

"In here." The blonde pulled her inside her room, sitting on the bed and patting the space next to her. Agura hesitantly sat.

"What's up?" She asked cautiously.

"Okay, I need to tell you something." Brittany sighed.

"Yeah?" Now Agura was just plain confused!

"I'm not Vert's girlfriend, my real name is Caroline, and I'm not as big of a bitch as I seem."

"Wait, what?"


	3. El Endo!

**Hi there! This is the last chapter; oh, the things we do for love! Possibly a small epilogue, or another Valentine's Day themed story altogether! We'll…We'll see. XD **

"I'm not Vert's girlfriend." Caroline repeated slowly. "I'm his _sister's, best_ friend. With me?" Agura nodded. "Okay, so, Vert called Meghan asking what he should do for you for Valentine's Day." Caroline paused.

"Background information: Meghan is quite possibly the most scheming, tricky, scarily-clever girl I know. After talking with Vert, she called me. More background information: I'm in acting college. One of my professors gave us an assignment where we have to create, write a script for, and perform our own character. The person with the most creative role will be sent to an audition for a new show that's coming out this spring. It's a comedy sketch…well, I won't bore you with details, but thing is, Megs knew I was looking for something, so she sent me down here. I wrote Vert and I a script-" Caroline tossed a thick packet in Agura's lap, "And here we are. Got all that?"

"Well, yeah, but why?" Agura's eyebrows furrowed.

"Isn't it obvious? He likes you, and didn't know what to say, so he's using the age-old strategy of _jealousy_." Caroline winked. "I mean, some girls would be offended, but personally I think he put a lot of work into it!"

"But-"

"Now, don't say a _word_ to Vert, okay? He made me promise not to tell, but hey," She held up her pointed and middle finger crossed over each other in an **X**, "Crosses counts!"

"Okay, b-"

"Not one word! And don't worry, the breakup scene is this afternoon. I didn't give lines for Vert to say to you after, though, so everything he says is completely original. Point is, I'll be out sometime this afternoon, so good luck!" Caroline exclaimed, just about pushing her out the door.

"Wait, I-" Agura sighed.

_Actresses._

"We're back!" Vert called just as she stepped out of the room.

"Hey, how'd it go?" Agura asked as the guys pulled into the garage.

"Good." Vert nodded.

"Then where's the groceries?" 'Brittany' appeared, hands on hips and lips pouty, but Agura could now see her for the true actress she really was.

"Oh, the store was out." Spinner replied quickly, receiving a nod of approval from Vert.

"How is that good?" Brittany rolled her eyes.

"Just…never mind!" Spinner stammered.

"Whatevs. So, Vert, where's my V-Day prezzie?" Brittany smiled cockily.

"Well…I already asked you to din-"

"That was _it_?" Brittany screeched. "No jewelry, no poem? And not even the correct color of _roses_? You're kidding, right?"

"Uh, but-" So, Vert wasn't the best supporting actor, but Caroline more than made up for it.

"I mean, even Niki got some cheap silver-painted earrings!" She exclaimed.

"Hey!" Niki and Zoom cried simultaneously.

"Look, I'm sorry Vert, but if you don't even care that much, this is not gonna work out." Brittany huffed.

"But…Brittany-"

"Ugh, just don't like, even bother! I'm so outta here." Brittany rolled her eyes, stamping off to her room.

"Dude…." Zoom shook his head.

"That necklace _was_ pure silver, right?" Niki glared at him.

"Wha-OF COURSE!"

Agura watched Vert closely as Brittany's car drove out across the Salt Flats.

"Sorry about…you know." She apologized. Vert shrugged.

"It was no big deal. She was-"

"Vert, please." Agura could tell he felt uncomfortable. "_Caroline_ told me everything."

"Psh, who's Carol-" He tried, but Agura simply stopped him.

"Vert…"

"I know." He hung his head. "I was too scared to actually do something, and-"

"I think it's sweet." Agura butted in. He gave her a look of surprise.

"Re-really?" He asked, sounding hopeful.

"Yeah." She grinned honestly. "You put a lot of work into it; certainly more than anyone else ever has for me. I loved the roses."

"Well…" Vert said, starting shyly but growing in suaveness, "If you liked those, maybe you'll like this." He took from his pocket her stationery, a note folded inside the green envelope.

"Agura," Agura began to read, "I'm sorry for putting you through all this trouble. (And that Brittany's character was such a bitch)." She grinned.

"Would you like to go out to dinner tonight?" Vert finished the last sentence along with her.

"I-I'd…" Agura stammered. Vert bit his lip. "…Yes." She finished, and he grinned.

"Perfect, but first…Caroline needs you to fill this out." He blushed, handing her a sheet of paper.

"An…'Actress Performance Evaluation?'" Agura read aloud, then gave Vert a sideways look. "Really?"

"Hey, I promised her someone would do it!" He defended.

"How romantic." Agura rolled her eyes.

"More romantic than Stanford." Vert argued good-naturedly.

"I don't know, he did buy popcorn…"

"Pfft, yeah, but you had to buy drinks!"

"Vert, that's how everyone divides it!"

"If I took you to a movie, I would buy your ticket, drinks, _and _popcorn!"

"Well, instead of dinner why don't we go to a movie?"

"…Well, I mean-"

"You are such a cheapskate! I bet you were going to try and _split _the dinner bill, too!"

"I….ah…"

"Vert!"

"THAT WAS A DRAMATIC PAUSE!"

"Oh, I'll tell you what sorta pause that was!"

"You know what? I'm going to buy you a small popcorn! Like, not even a small. I'm making them fill it like, halfway! Not even halfway! And drinks? We're filling up water bottles at the water fountain!"

"God, Vert! No wonder Caroline broke up with you!"

"Hey, that was staged!"

"I dunno, pretty realistic acting."

"Geez, we sound like you and Stanford!"

"Good point; let's just leave before we start calling each other apes."

"Probably a good idea; but you're buying popcorn."

"WHAT?"


End file.
